Ordinary Day
by Caleniawen
Summary: Set after the ending of GoF. Short fic about when Sirius ends up Remus' doorstep. Remus POV. And, yup, I'm aware of that this has been made a zillion times before me!


Title: Ordinary Day  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I really just don't own any of the characters at all! That goes to JK Rowling! And, I do think that I kind of stole the title from Vanessa Carlton. Or, lets just say it inspired me!  
Summary: Remus Lupin's POV. After the triwizard championship, Sirius comes to Remus to warn him.   
Author's note: Yup! That's me! *looks happy* My muses seems to like me again, or, just stopped to hate me.   
Though, I feel like I wanna depress the world (muahahaha) today, so this is what some people call S-A-D. Or angst. Or. I don't know. Atleast this isn't a happy fic! Eh. Actually. When I'm thinking of it, it's not so angsty. And, it doesn't really have a story line. Plus, it's really short, but kinda cute (atleast according to me).  
  
Plus, I just had to add, this is not a slash fic (I just can't write slash). Could be. My mind can easy see this as slash. I just read it, and did some changes when I thought: This is slash! But then, I can make everything slashy. o.0   
And I apology (so?) for incorrect grammar and spelling.   
  
And. I know that this has been made a zillion of times! Hope you'll enjoy anyways!  
  
Also realized that the title (which I kind of stole from Vanessa Carlton's song with the same name) really has nothing to do with the story. It is not really ordinary to get visited by someone like Sirius. Even if you're an old friend. But, I couldn't think of any other title.   
  
********************  
  
What was I supposed to do? Or say?   
  
Suddenly he just stood there. On the doorstep. Maybe that's a wrong way to put it.   
  
"Padfoot."   
  
And he tilted his head, as in saying, "Are you not going to let in an ol' friend?" And I let him in.   
  
  
Sitting down in my chair next to the fireplace, I watch him. He isn't Padfoot anymore. Sirius has changed alot since I saw him the last time. Though, it was just a year ago. Now, sitting in front of me, he don't wear those old filthy clothes, he has cut his hair, and he's not as skinny as before.   
  
"And you still live here," he states. I just nod. He has never been good at smalltalk.   
  
"Tea?" I ask. "I was just having some myself."  
  
After a while of silence, he's been staring into the dancing flames, and I've stared at him. Finally, he starts to speak.   
  
"Heard of the triwizard champion?"  
  
I nod. "Yeah, Harry won."   
  
He nods. OK, Sirius Black, just tell me. I sit and wonder what made him come back to England. He's still in great danger here, and, I guess he'll always be in danger.  
  
As he's been reading my mind, he says: "I guess you wonder what I'm doing here?"   
  
And then he shrugs. "It's kind of complicated!"   
  
He sounds sad. Bad news. I'm not sure I even wanna know. He sits there, and seem to wonder how to tell me.   
  
"Is Harry dead or something?" I ask. I almost laugh, thinking how stupid it sounds. Sirius doesn't.   
  
"Almost," he says. What am I going to say?  
  
"A boy called Cedric Diggory died," he says. "Harry was with him."  
  
What am I going to say?   
  
"Voldemort killed him."   
  
OK.... I can't think of anything to say at all.   
  
"How is Harry?" I finally manage to say.  
  
"Better I think. Or hope. I couldn't stay," he looks angry. "I couldn't stay when he needed me!"   
  
I still don't know what to say. Wait a minute... he went to Hogwarts?   
  
"You went to Hogwarts?" I shout.  
  
He nods.   
  
"Are you out of your mind? Don't you know how dangerous that is for you?" I continue. I know I sound mad, but he just nods. Good ol' Sirius. Never cared about the risks. But he's not a school boy know.  
  
"I just did what I had to do, Moony, ol' mate" he says, and now looks up at me. "Dumbledore told me to warn you."   
  
"Warn me?" This doesn't sound good at all. I don't need this. Not at all. Just after full moon.   
  
"Yes, as I said, Voldemort is back. Alive. That spat Pettigrew...."   
  
When saying Pettigrew, I can really hear the hate in his voice. And, until a year ago, I saw Peter as a hero, and Sirius as a total sick maniac.   
  
"He brought him back!" he continues. Before, back in school, I never thought Sirius Black could hate someone that much.  
  
And I sigh. I guess it just never ends. And it just seems so hopeless. I look at Sirius again. Again he looks into the fire. I wonder what he's thinking.   
  
And he turns around and looks back at me.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Moony," he says, and he actually smiles. A sad smile. But it's still a smile.  
  
"And it's nice to see you too, Mr. Padfoot," I say, and smile back.   
  
  
  
  
**************************** The End *************************  
More funn-ee notes by me (or someone like that):  
OK.. I have to say, that, I find this short fic kinda weird, and, yes, I know that there's a million fics post. end of GoF, about Sirius' meeting with Remus, but I wanted to write my own version (verrrry important for me), and, I think it didn't turn out 'too bad and weird', so I hope you, nice, kind reader liked it, and even want to review it (please!!! I'm very much kind of begging here!! *puppy eyes*)! 


End file.
